Fate Is Unchangeable
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Amu lost her family. She's been living with her best friend Utau's family, but things changed after a big fight. As if things couldn't get crazier, an enigmatic girl named Rima appears with hidden secrets and the need of help. Just one thing may brighten Amu's life: Utau's brother Ikuto: kind and willing to help in any way possible. Will something spark between them in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! New story here! I have a good feeling about this one :) So tell me how you guys like it. It's Amuto with future side Rimahiko. Chapter 1 is longer than my usual chapter length~ Just so you know~ Um...Please favorite, follow or review if you like it so I know people like my new story :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (I forget to put these a lot, so make this one count for the whole story): I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 1**

_"What…?"_

_Her voice was so quiet; she could barely hear it herself. But her teacher heard it. He didn't need to repeat his words again; it was well in her mind. _

_"I am truly sorry." He spoke again, but everyone knows that words like those are the emptiest of all. Even without going through the same experience, he could tell the thoughts going through his student's mind. Remembering their last conversation. Picturing their faces and never forgetting it, keeping a photograph in their mind. Thinking of all the wonderful times they've had together, thinking of all the nice things that they've done for her, thinking for every memory they shared. And most of all, that they were gone from this part of the Earth. You'd whisper to yourself 'Get over it, they're gone, there's nothing I can do.' But the truth is you can never get over something so tragic in such a short time; in fact, some people never recover._

Amu's POV:

A great part of my life was already taken away. But Fate decided that they must twist my life even more. It's never enough. Watch me suffer. Watch me pull my hair out over all the crazy things that happen. Like this.

I never understand people. I've never understood _her. _It's weird, really. Who bends down to tie their shoe in the middle of the road? Apparently, her. I muster all the strength in me and start running towards her, bursting with speed. The car is still a reasonable length away, not for long though. I yell out her name, knowing it'd be hard to reach her in time. She looks up and whispers my name, confused. If everything was turned into slow motion, I'd be able to see the two people's expression change. The driver's from a calm and relaxed face to a completely stressed and panicked face. The girl's from a joyful and pleased to shock and a 'Help!' look.

The car's just a few feet away when I manage to reach her, already out of breath.

"Come…on!" I hiss, tugging at her arm. But she's completely frozen, unable to move a muscle due to shock. _Move! Or I'm gonna get hit too! _A thought strikes me, like maybe that was what Fate was trying to do to me next, get me hit by a car. I grit my teeth; _I'll get out of this, with her too! _She's frozen like a statue though. I curse under my breath and make a final attempt to push her out of the way. She unfreezes for a second and I take that second to push her out of the way, along with myself. She's a lot lighter than I anticipated, the extra strength making us tumble together onto the sidewalk, causing some passers to flinch out of the way as two teenage girls lie on their backs gasping for air.

"What the _heck _were you thinking?"

The little blond girl flinched a little at my harsh tone before continuing to gasp for breath. I thought she wouldn't reply, but she did, quite quietly, "I don't know…"

I roll my eyes and sit up, "Look, Rima. I don't exactly know you that well, but I know you well enough to know that you aren't exactly the stupid type."

The girl, Rima, sat up but avoided my eyes.

I shook myself a little, "Sorry. Just…that was crazy…and got me on edge." I realized I was being rather…cruel to this girl who just nearly got hit by a car. "Well…" I shrug, "I should get going…bye!"

I feel her hand tug on my shirt. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, I didn't know why.

"Amu…" she looked around nervously, "Thank you…You're going to always be my best friend." She smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled nervously but said, "Rima…I'm not your best friend…in fact, I barely know you. We just talk a little in the classes we have together."

She scrunched her eyebrows together before raising her wrist up to let me see, "You gave me this."

I shook my head while keeping my eyes on the colorful friendship bracelet. I've always secretly wanted to have a friend give me one; it'd prove that I'm a great friend. "I'm not sure who your best friend is. But it's probably someone from your old school before you moved here?"

Rima started laughing, "You're kidding! Real nice, Amu! I actually believed you in the beginning, like I had memory loss! But I know I've lived here all my life!"

"But Rima-"

I stopped when I realized she wasn't listening. She was gazing fondly at the bracelet, murmuring things like "This is amazing…" "How do you make something like this?" "I'm really thankful to have such a great friend like you."

It sorta hit a nerve. Since I've always wanted to be Rima's friend. I admired her way of not caring what others thought of her. Unlike me, I couldn't keep my face a normal color when the principal called me out of the room to inform me of…_that_. It's annoying though, she doesn't believe me when I'm trying to tell her what happened and trying to _help _her. Instead, she's staring at her bracelet like it's her life.

"Look. I didn't give you that. I barely know you. You obviously hit your head and had memory loss. But since you don't seem to care, whatever, bye."

I turned around and walked away.

"Wait!"

She grabbed onto my sleeve like before, "Sorry if I made you angry…but I don't want to believe you. I don't want to know that my memories are messed up now. I just want to wish that my life is still the same as usual. Isn't that what everyone wants?" She shrugged, "But I guess I can't escape the truth. So, are you still willing to tell me?"

_I…_I wanted to tell her everything. Then there was the problem of getting into this girl's future could-be problems. I didn't want to be involved, because when you're involved, there's a likely chance that you may cause loss to the victim. According to how much Fate likes me, seems like there's a likely chance it'd happen to me. Reluctantly, I shake my arm and shake her off, starting to run away from her. _It's her problem, not mine. _

I manage to find a small park, quite small and quiet. Rima doesn't seem to be anywhere Snear; I recall her being a slow runner…which just adds to my guilt of running so fast away from her. I sit on the swing and start swinging myself. Gently, calmly, slowly. I thought of my life before Fate first twisted it. I was so happy. I was so happy, that I believed nothing could go wrong. Then my worst nightmare came true. I had so many mental breakdowns after that event. I couldn't go through one night without nightmares scaring everything out of me.

"Look, please tell me…"

Rima was back on the swing beside me. Even though she was completely out of breath she – unlike me – swung herself high. Fast, violently, crazily. Nothing like the quiet girl that I see in the school hallways.

A small scream brings me back to reality. I find Rima on the ground, clutching the side of her head like she just hit it against the pole while swinging.

**So...how was that? . Please review, favorite, or follow! Plus, I'm open to ideas! I'll update soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you guys like this story...Please give me feedback so I can see if people like this! . Awkward updating if people don't like it...Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

_Recap:_

_A small scream brings me back to reality. I find Rima on the ground, clutching the side of her head like she just hit it against the pole while swinging._

_End of Recap_

Amu's POV:

She crumples off the swing and moans as she clutches her head in pain.

"Rima!"

I bend down – my cell phone out ready to call the hospital – and realize there thankfully wasn't anything serious. _What if she got memory loss…again?_

"Ah…" she slowly gets up, wincing in the process. "Amu? What are you doing here? What am _I _doing here?"

I grab a hold of her by her shoulders and stare at her right in the eye, "Who's your best friend? When'd you move here?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "Um…her name's Nadeshiko from my old school…and I moved here last year…"

_Well, she sees to remember that now…_ "Right…"

Rima tilts her head, "Is there a problem?"

"Well…" _Should I tell her? _"See…" _She should know the truth…right? _"You were almost hit by a car a few minutes ago and-"

Her expression changed as I continued speaking. It started with her eyes growing wide, then her mouth slightly opened, until she interrupted me with a loud, "WHAT!?"

_She doesn't remember? I thought she remembered everything now… _I blurted everything out, completely forgetting my previous hesitation to tell. I started with seeing her in the middle of the road, pulling her off, her forgetting everything – all the events up till she hit her head the second time.

"I…" she rubbed the spot where she hit her head, easing the pain, "I don't remember any of that…but I _do_ now know the answers the questions you asked. In fact…the last thing I remember was…just taking a simple walk…And…I think I faintly remember you pulling me off the road…" She buried her face in her hands. I could hear her muttering things like, "No…" "This can't be happening to me…" "No! I don't want this!"

_I think…she forgot recent events…but her memories of the past have come back! _I gently put my hand on her shoulder with no response. This time, I quietly murmur her name, questioning what was wrong. After trying to coax her into talking many times, I just give up and walk away. And _now _she decides to grab onto my hand to keep me from going. Amazing.

"Please…" she whispered, "Tell me everything. I need to know _everything. _Every. Single. Detail."

"I already told you everything I can. What else?"

"Please! You have to tell me!"

"_Why? _Just _why? _Why are you so desperate?"

This effectively shuts her up – but not the way I want it to. Tears start welling up in her eyes, making me look away.

"You really want to know?" she whispers, continuing on without waiting for a reply, "It's because…memory loss is a…I guess you could say _dangerous _thing in my family. My uncle, my aunt, and my grandpa all died…going crazy..."

I bite my lip, daring myself to look at the broken girl. Her eyes were round with fear of…something…and a few tears had already escaped, trailing down her face as she spoke. _"I don't want to know that my memories are messed up now. I just want to wish that my life is still the same as usual. Isn't that what everyone wants?" _She was completely right. I even related to it.

All my pity of her ran away as my cold attitude took its place, completely against my will "Quit feeling so sorry for yourself like you're the only one who's going to face a difficult future. You may not even have that future! It's just a possibility, right!?" My voice sounded loudly in the now-empty park. The clouds as darkened – just like our mood – causing the gossiping parents and dog-walkers to go home.

I lowered my voice but continued talking in my angry and annoyed tone, "You have a possibility. You still have a chance to live a normal life. Unlike me. My life has changed. Fate has twisted it so much. Fate twisted _me _so much." I give out a cold, humorless laugh, as cold as the day was becoming, "In fact, people who knew me before wouldn't recognize me." I look straight at her, "You wanna know why? What changed my life so much? A plane crash – leading to me being an orphan. Guess what's worse. I can't stay with any relatives, because they all hated my parents for some reason – I'll never know why! So I stay with my best friend, Utau's family. It was amazing. Well, that is until we had that fight." I look at her to see if realization pops up in her eyes before continuing, "I'm not treated the same. I used to be treated as if I were their own daughter. But now, I'm just treated like a pitiful brat that they're being oh-so-nice to care for. If you can call it 'nice'. I'm only provided a roof to live under. No food, clothing, nothing. I have to pay all that myself. Its hard living like this everyday – but it's considered good in my situation. I'm already a huge burden. I probably always was, even before the fight. Ikuto brings me food and keeps me company. He's like the only bright part of my life, even though I bet I'm a huge burden in his life too." I take a breath, "So why don't you stop acting like your life is the worst one ever, okay?"

I hate my cold attitude. It just comes out on it's own like it has a mind of its own. Maybe it's part of me now. Maybe I'm just cold like that now. Maybe I'll never be the same sweet Amu again.

I turn away from Rima, afraid to look at her now that I've told her so much. I've never told anyone this amount before…not even Ikuto. I look down, begging my bangs to cover my eyes which began to cloud.

"Now you know my life story, something few people know."

It started to rain a little now. The light, cool drops of water cooling down my reddened face and blending with my many tears.

**Did you guys like it? Please review, follow or favorite! Sorry for the Amuto delay . Ikuto is coming in Chapter 3! As for Rimahiko...that'll be later later later...**

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah, sorry for the late update! . I'm really sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy! (bows down) Okay, then. Chapter 3! I shall delay no more.**

**Chapter 3**

Amu's POV:

I opened the door tentatively, peeking my head in first to see if anyone was home. Even if there was someone, it wouldn't be like a normal family where a parent would reply "Welcome home!" to your "I'm home!" I've tried calling a few times, but it feels so lame to be replied with silence. I sigh and untie my shoes, flinging them away with my shoes, just to pick them up and set them neatly on the shoe shelf knowing if it wasn't like that, I'd be scolded. As usual.

I climb the stairs, my footsteps soft to try to hide my presence. I enter my room, and just fall on the bed, flat on my face. The window's left slightly open, letting in a small amount of humidity and coldness. But I'm not in the mood to close it. I'm not in the mood to do _anything_, well, maybe crying. So that's what I'm gonna do. Don't get me wrong, I don't _want_ to cry, I never do. But there're those times when you just can't help it. Everything just comes and floods you. Like now. I haven't cried about this for for many years because I told myself _Get over it. They're gone. There's nothing you can do to change it_. But what if I could do something? I could have kept them from taking Ami to a stupid ballet performance in U.S. I could have done so much. I could have taken an absence at school and went with them. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this endless pain. The arrow that strikes at my heart each time I see a family. A family happily laughing. A child holding their parents hands, talking about their school week. Something that I'll never go through again. I'm about to cry myself to sleep when a soft, hesitant knock sounds. The door opens right when I'm wiping my red, puffy eyes.  
>"Heh," I smile, "Sorry, just tired."<br>He doesn't fall for it, but doesn't ask anything. When I cry, you can hear it outside. Not loudly. It's a soft sound, but if you tried to hear it, you would. And him. He tries to listen. He knows I've been through a lot. He tries to help me. But I'm not exactly accepting a lot of help. He gives me an indecisive look and furrows his eyebrows.  
>"Mom called me to lunch." he looked at me in the eyes, "Hungry?"<br>I shrugged. I was hungry, but I'd never admit it being the stubborn person I am.  
>"Whatever. See ya soon."<br>"Mmhm."  
>He closed the door and climbed down the stairs.<br>Ikuto.  
>I don't really get him. I don't get why he's being so sweet. So nice. So caring. I don't get why he's not being like his mother. Angry. Loud. Constantly on a hate rage.<br>I peek at the clock, my vision still slightly blurred by tears.  
><em>Still an hour till my part-time job...Time for a nap...<em>

I woke up with a jolt. 10 more minutes till work started. Man, never knew how tired I was. I quickly brush my hair so it doesn't look like I suddenly fell asleep and grab my bag on the table, and run out the door. Just to back track a few steps back to my table. A messily torn half-sandwich laid on a tissue. A small note was placed next to it, written in a pretty, fancy cursive writing.

_Sleeping in the middle of the day? Weirdo. Enjoy your food._  
>I scribble a quick 'Thanks' below in case he comes back to check. And I must say, my handwriting next to his looks just plain awful. I stuff the sandwich in my mouth and run out the door. <em>Maybe I should say thanks in person...I've been avoiding that a lot...<em>

I tiptoe to his room, hoping not to disturb anyone…see, I'd be really screwed if I did.

I tap lightly on his door, putting my ear against it. I could hear faint music playing from inside.

"Come in." His voice said.

I poked my head in. He was lying lazily on his bed, staring at the ceiling while his headphones blasted music into his ears. I wonder what he was listening to. I shook my head, _What am I thinking? _

"Um…I'm going to work now…And…" I look down, am I nervous? "Thanks for the food…" I scolded myself inwardly, why am I so fidgety and nervous all of a sudden? Is it because he saw me crying?

He shrugged as he sat up and removed his headphones, "Yeah, sure. Anytime."

"And…I'm coming back late tonight. I'm…going to a friend's house for dinner."

He shrugged again, "Alright then, see ya soon?"

I smile, "Yeah."

I'm about to wave goodbye when his calm face suddenly freezes. I cocked my head, wondering what the problem is, when I realize he isn't looking at _me. _He's looking at something _behind _me. So slowly turn around, already knowing what's behind me, but I don't even get a chance to fully turn around when a strong hand grips the back of my shirt and pulls me up.

"What," a voice spat, "Are you doing?"

_Crud._

**Dun dun dun, who is it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but there's A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER! PLEASE READ! No, scratch that. You HAVE to read it.**

**P.S: I know Souko is described as a nice caring mom so, Mrs. Hoshina is a different person, 'kay? Aruto is still...Aruto. It's just that Mrs. Hoshina is the same as Mr. Hoshina just female with the same bad bad temper.**

**Chapter 4**

_I'm about to wave goodbye when his calm face suddenly freezes. I cocked my head, wondering what the problem is, when I realize he isn't looking at me. He's looking at something behind me. So slowly turn around, already knowing what's behind me, but I don't even get a chance to fully turn around when a strong hand grips the back of my shirt and pulls me up._

_"What," a voice spat, "Are you doing?"_

_Crud._

End of Recap

I try to reach for the hand that was grabbing me or at least turn around to see who it was, even though I already knew pretty well who it was. Ikuto's mom. Mrs. Hoshina. She hates me with mad fury, but she seems pretty crabby at other times too. I'm guessing it's because Mr. Tsukiyomi is always on a business trip and never communicates with her or the family. But something tells me it's not just that that dampens her mood…

She glared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Um…I just…um, I had to ask Ikuto about some homework…"

Mrs. Hoshina whipped her head around to look at Ikuto who nodded his head rapidly to verify my words.

She hissed, "You can always do it yourself and ask others. Quit talking to my children you brat! I've told you so many times, yet you still disobey me? You want to leave this house? You're free to do so, no one would care. You should be grateful we actually pity you enough to let you stay here after you said such awful words to Utau. Have you no shame?" She suddenly let me go, having me stumble to regain my balance.

"Maybe…it's time for a punishment, no?" I looked away. _This has been coming for a long time, Amu. Just get it over with._

"No, Mother, please wait!" _No. _I could hear Ikuto's light footsteps near the two of us as his mother's hand slowly lowered, ready to strike my face. As I felt the tip of her fingers, I'm pushed away towards the stairs. Ikuto waves at me to go, but I don't, knowing he'll be the one to get my punishment instead. I run behind his mother and grab his hand, pulling him with me down the stairs.

"You two! Get back here!" She shouted.

I smile inwardly, "Sorry! I'm really sorry but I'll be late for my job! And I'm treating Ikuto to free ice cream! That's all!" I keep running and burst out the door, shutting it close loudly behind me.

**Important Author's Note: Okay so. I've decided to pause this story because well...I can't really keep up with updating two stories...You can tell by the really late update this week . I guarentee that this story will continue again. That I'm sure of, but when? I'm not sure. It'll be after I finish my other story: 'Broken Promises' (Shugo Chara, please read!) But I'm estimating that it'll be over towards...summer vacation? So I'll be on vacation...so more delay...But, I might finish Broken Promises earlier on...but still delay because I don't wanna start a little just to pause again for vacation. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far and I'm hoping this chapter isn't cliffy...See you guys soon!**

**Lemon Berry out~ :)**


End file.
